Little Yellow Riding Hood
by wind scarlett
Summary: Consumed by endless rage, Hinata decided to sabotage Sasuke and Naruto's night. "Why your eyes look bigger?" "So I could see your body better, Naruto." Naruto/Hinata.


**Note**: As huge fan of Hinata and Naruto, I decided to make at least one fic for them.

Hope you enjoy reading this piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Little Orange Riding Hood<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hyuga Hinata couldn't help herself crying for days when she heard Naruto, the most beloved young ninja in the world finally dated Sasuke, his former close friend and also biggest enemy ever. That wasn't rumor. That was true. Sakura had showed her the solid proof, thousand photos of those two lovers everywhere, smooching and hugging each other like leeches without shame on their faces.

_That's not fair_, Hinata told herself in pain, _Naruto belongs to me! Naruto belongs to me! Just look at me closely, I have wonderful looking breasts, cute face, and nice personality! _

Hinata stopped her whining for a while, and went to the mirror. She broke it without doubt. With a piece of shattered glass, she tattooed Naruto's name on her left hand. _What makes Sasuke better lover than me, Naruto? Even I have your name upon my body! _

Suddenly Hinata stopped her whining and crying, then she bit her lips angrily_. I couldn't act like timid virgin forever! This craziness should be ended at once!_

That night the young Hyuga heiress braced herself to get what she wanted. She walked toward Sasuke's super secret base. Luckily, Uchiha Sasuke had just finished killed several innocent victims for practicing his newest jutsu, so he was there, sleeping naked under the blanket.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Sasuke opened his eyes sexily. He lazily opened his blanket, showing his perfect abs and perfect everything whatever a perfect man possessed.

_Oh, it's the time_, Sasuke smirked to himself.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Naruto, why should you be so impatient…" Sasuke answered, wore his gray suit. He liked making Naruto wait for him. He liked making him burn.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"What's up darling?" as soon as Sasuke opened the door, he received the ultimate blow from raging Hinata, who had given herself to ultimate revenge.

"GENTLE STEP TWIN LION FISTS!"

Sasuke couldn't do anything but knocked down, having his chakra destroyed by his uninvited guest. He successfully rolled on the floor with mouth opened wide. Hinata smiled in her darkest mode, locking him in the cupboard, along with Sasuke's poisonous pet.

Hinata released evil laughter, pleased with her current work. She never thought she would act that way, but she knew she would have done it eventually. _Come on, Naruto, couldn't wait for you tonight…_

Minutes later, Uzumaki Naruto in his orange cloak appeared in front of Sasuke's door with beautiful roses in his hand. He expected spending another hot and pleasurable night with his lover that day, especially after all of the crazy boring routine works with Kakashi and others as the Seventh Hokage.

"Honey, I'm coming!"

There was no answer. That made him lost his senses.

"HONEY, DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Naruto screamed and loudly smashed the door. Sometimes he did that, much to Sasuke's dismay. Then, Naruto quickly laid his blue sapphire eyes on the sexy body, which was lying in the bed. His heart beat erratically as if it would blow any time. _Is Sasuke sick?_

"Hon, what's wrong with you?" Naruto came closer, looking at Hinata's big eyes. He noticed something different there. Hinata wasn't the master of disguise. Yes, that was the appropriate reason for explaining her little bit disorder features. "Ehhh, why your eyes look bigger?"

"So I could see your sexy body better…" answered Hinata in hoarse voice.

"Ehmm, what's wrong with your voice anyway?" Naruto still felt there was something strange with his lover. His instincts told so.

"It sounds reallllyy sexyyyy this way…" Hinata reassured him. "You love me being sexxxyyyy, riggghttt?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, you sound sexy, Sasuke…"

"I'm always sexy."

"Wait a minute, why your lips seem much bigger?"

"So I could kiiiissss youuuu, passsssionaaaately, wiiiiildlyyyy, and hooootttt…"

Naruto pleased with the answers. There was nothing but sex in his mind. "Eh, Sasuke?"

"Yes, darling?"

"SHOW TIMEEEEE!" Naruto screamed and ripped all of his clothes. He pounced on her. "GOTCHAAA!"

After several hours of rolling, screaming, and enjoying maximum pleasure in the bed, Naruto finally asked his bedmate. "Who the hell are you? Sasuke had never been this wild!"

Hinata smiled, returning to her original form.

"HINAAATTTTAAAA?"

"Why are you so surprised to see me?" Hinata licked her lips sexily. "Am I that surprising?"

"How could you…"

"Ahhh, Naruto, stop acting so cold to me, come on…"

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto demanded his beloved lover. Hinata couldn't have possibly killed him, he thought grimly. He repeated furiously. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Naruto, can you see how much I love you? Can you see how much I adore you more than everything in this world?"

"Once again, where is my Sasuke?" Naruto raised his voice. "Hinata, my patience is running out…"

"So is mine!" Hinata screamed and knocked Naruto with her hidden ultimate jutsu, which was far more dangerous than anything ever made before. "Rape no jutsu!"

**.**

**.**

In the next few years, Naruto became Hinata's slave, obeying her commands. He was the one that washed the dishes, washed the clothes, and gave birth to their children.

.

.

Sasuke was nowhere to find.

**.**

.


End file.
